


Drunk cleaning

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: House Cleaning, I Tried, Japan ships weird things, Other, Prussia makes cleaning fun, drunk cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia





	Drunk cleaning

“Hey Vest! Guess vhat day it is!” Gilbert was a little too happy this morning. For those of you who are wondering why Gilbert was so happy, the reason was today was cleaning day for the German bros. One day a week they would spend cleaning the entire house from top to bottom.

Now most people don’t get that excited when it comes to cleaning, however, you never cleaned like Prussia and Germany have.

“Pass me a beer Vest! Ve’re going to going to make this place more awesome!” Gilbert started the tradition of drinking while they cleaned. Yep, you read that right. Both of them drank alcohol and cleaned their house. To be fair, it was all Gilbert’s idea.

“Ja ja, bruder. Just make sure you don’t drink too much like last time. I don’t need you streaking like last time.” Germany was hoping that the both of them managed to stay focused on task this time. He continued to pull everything that they would need out from under the cabinets.

“Oh please, you vould think that I vould do something like that twice in a row bruder. And besides you vould think that Austria hadn’t already seen it, so there was no reason for him to freak out like that. Anyvay, let’s start making this house more awesome!” Gilbert immediately grabbed a broom and proceeded to start doing his infamous ‘broom guitar’.

 

~Time skip of several cases of German beer later~

 

Surprisingly, both of them had managed to clean the basement aka, ‘The lair of Awesomeness (Only awesome people allowed), the living room and the kitchen before Germany became tipsy and Prussia became completely plastered.

“Hey, hey Vest! Look at me!!” Gilbert was sitting in a spiny chair with a mop across the bathroom. Germany looked on in mild disappointment as he watched his older brother ‘clean’ their bathroom.

“Vest! Ve need cleaning music! Put it on!” As soon as Rammstein’s ‘Du Hast’ came on, did Prussia lean down and grabbed the toilet brush and held it up like a microphone and start to lip sync to the song.  Germany decided to join his older brother and proceeded to grab a mop and ‘air guitar’ as Prussia did earlier.

 

~More beers later~

The rest of the day continued on with the German Brothers shenanigans, such as both of them jousting with brooms, and racing each other across the tile floor in spiny chairs. They attempted to get back to cleaning their house, only for one of them to do something stupid (mainly Gilbert) and get the other to join them.

 

*Bonus scene*

“Germany! Germany! Where-a have you-a be-” Italy came running into the house to look for the German. Japan followed slightly behind him, just barely catching up.

“Itary, prease don’t run off rike that again. Where is Germany?” Japan was just as confused as Italy to find cleaning supplies on the floor and beer bottles all over the counters. They wandered around the house looking for the German, only to find both him and his brother in Germany’s bedroom passed out next to each other.

Japan immediately grabbed his camera and started taking pictures. “Hungary is gonna rove this.”

Italy was beyond confused at this. “Germany, I thought only we slept like that”


End file.
